


You Really Love Him, Don't You?

by boyflower



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Pining Michael, guys bein dudes, i dont blame him, jeremy has a gigantic crush on christine as always, shes scute, yes they're both trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyflower/pseuds/boyflower
Summary: Michael has a crush. So does Jeremy. Unfortunately, those crushes don't exactly align.Michael's happy for his best friend, he really is. But it still hurts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yet another Michael likes Jeremy likes Christine fic wow so original

“Michael,” Jeremy started. “Do you think she’ll ever know i exist? Realistically, I mean.” He looked dreamily toward the girl in question, Christine, and rested his head on his hand, dropping his fork onto the plastic lunch tray.

Michael breathed out a laugh. “That’s up to you, buddy.” He continued eating his lunch, paying careful attention to shoveling goopy spoonfuls into his mouth.

Yes, Michael had a crush on Jeremy. Of course he did. But it was more than just a crush. He was full-on pining over his best friend! It was great. And awful. Because, yeah, it’s not weird to cuddle your best friend and spend every day together, but it is beyond impossible to do that and not feel things. Jeremy took their affection platonically, while Michael was teetering on the line between platonic and something more. He really felt awful for that, like he was using Jeremy to get something the taller boy wasn’t aware of.

And, of course, Jeremy’s recent realization of his own bisexuality didn’t help, giving Michael a new hope that Jeremy could possibly be into him. It’s possible, but Jeremy had never been the type to crush on more than one person at a time. And right now, he was hardcore crushing on Christine Canigula, the drama girl from his math class. But when Michael asked him (only half-jokingly) who made him realize his sexuality, he refused to answer. Obviously it wasn’t Christine, because she’s a girl, and he was into girls before. Michael figured it was some celebrity. Probably Zac Efron. Oof, that man is fiiine. His portrayal of Link Larkin in Hairspray really made eight-year-old Michael feel things.

“-chael. Michael Mell? Michael!” Jeremy waved his hand in front of the spaced-out boy’s face. Jeremy’s face brightened when Michael turned to look at him questioningly. “So what do you think? Think she’ll like it?”

Michael let out a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, Jere. I totally spaced out. You know. 2007 Zac Efron. Or any-year-Zac-Efron. Fill me in again?” He raised his eyebrows, looking up at the taller boy eagerly.

“I should’ve guessed. You really love him, don’t you?” Jeremy laughed his usual carefree giggle, unaware of the pang in Michael’s chest at the word love. “Anyway, I have this little chocolate Shakespeare and I’m thinking about giving it to Christine after rehearsal today. Is that stupid?” Jeremy bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. “Y’know what, it sounds pretty dumb now. I think I’ll just--”

“Jeremy,” Michael interrupted. “You’re being too critical. She likes Shakespeare, and she has to like chocolate because all girls do, so don’t sweat it!” He flashed a smile before funnelling the rest of his food into his mouth and pushing the tray out from in front of him. “Are you gonna eat your bread?” He asked, pointing his finger half an inch away from the stale dinner roll on Jeremy’s tray.

“You’re so weird,” Jeremy laughed, pushing his tray towards his ever-hungry friend. He was still nervous. Maybe Michael was right and she’d like it. It’s chocolate, after all. And Shakespeare! She loves Shakespeare! Jeremy smiled to himself at the thought of Christine gasping and jumping for joy upon receiving the small chocolate.

“Oooh,” Michael cooed. “Thinkin’ about her ~beautiful smile~ and those luscious lips,” Michael interlaced his fingers and made kissing noises, leaning exaggeratingly into Jeremy’s side. His voiced jumped an octave to imitate his version of the scenario. “Oh Jeremy, thank you sooo much! You’re so haaandsome, and kind, and such a hunk of a man. Oh, I just want to kiss you aaaalll day, Jereeemyyy”.

Michael broke character, laughing in between ridiculous kissy noises as Jeremy playfully shoved him off. “Jeez, dude, you’re insane,” Jeremy laughed.

The two boys packed up their belongings as students rose out of their seats before the bell could ring. Jeez, had it really been an entire period? Nevertheless, Jeremy waved a cheerful goodbye before dipping his head down to slouch to his next class. Michael waved and smiled, yelling a “Perk up, buttercup!” to his best friend before slipping his headphones on and taking off in the other direction. He couldn’t ignore the bittersweet feeling in his chest, no matter how loud his music was.


	2. Play Rehearsal?

After the final bell rang, Jeremy raced to the auditorium in an effort to catch Christine and chat with her before rehearsal. If he was gonna do this right, he couldn’t just give it to her for no reason; he wanted it to at least be a friendly gesture if it wasn’t seen as a romantic one. That much he knew.

As he approached the auditorium doors, he started overthinking his plan. Sure, Michael was sure she’d like it, but what if she didn’t? Michael never really had girlfriends after sixth grade, and didn’t really have many boyfriends after he had come out in eighth grade.

Jeremy was brought back from his thoughts as a heavy, wooden door hit him in the forehead. “Ugh ow! What the hell?!”

His exclamation was met with a haw-haw laugh. “Heh. Sorry bro, didn’t see ya there.” As Jeremy looked up from his phone, he met eyes with one Jake Dillinger. Jeremy somehow sputtered out an incoherent reply as Jake walked off. Jeremy walked into the auditorium, trying a little too hard to seem relaxed. Jake means well, Jeremy knew that, but he’s just such a fuckboy. He’s always really loud in class, like all the popular kids. Last year, he was in Jeremy’s chemistry class, and Michael would always make all these funny comments under his breath about what he would say. “Yes, Jake. That chemical equation is definitely for cocaine. Good job, buddy” or “Sound it out, big guy. B-O-R-O-N. Yep, five letters.” 

Fuck. Michael. Jeremy forgot to say goodbye to him before he left! He sent a quick text to the shorter boy: hey dude sorry i missed you. Hang later?

Michael’s response was calming, as usual: haha lot on your mind im sure. dw ill pick u up from rehearsal.

Jeremy smiled and nodded his head. thanks dude. 5:30.

Putting his phone in the pocket of his jeans, he scanned the seats, hoping to see Christine. He found her sitting by herself in the second row, reading a book. How cute. Walking over to her, he nervously smiled and sat down. His fingers fiddled with the hem of his sweater. “Uh, h-hi Christine.” 

She half-jumped and looked up from her book, meeting his gaze. “You scared me!” Sighing, she continued. “You’re Je-remy, right? I’ve seen you around.”

Jeremy tried to utter a coherent response, but could only manage a timid laugh.

“You’re always with that headphones kid, right? What’s his name, Matthew? Mitchell?”

“Michael,” Jeremy offered. “Yeah, he’s pretty cool. He’s my best friend.”

“That’s so sweet.” She smiled at him. “He’s always doodling in AP Lit. He talks about you sometimes.”

It was kind of weird how she could hold a conversation with a stranger about Michael. Jeremy couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy in his chest. He brushed it off and changed the subject. “So, uh, do you know what show we’re gonna be doing?”

Her face lit up and she grinned. “No, but I’m so excited to find out! Mr. Reyes wouldn’t tell me. Something about being fair to everyone else.” Her face contorted and she wagged a finger, impersonating his flamboyant demeanor. “Ah yes, Miss Canigula~ we MUST not let any student have special treatment, not at ALL!!” She broke character, giggling with Jeremy over the ridiculousness of their director.

The two nearly jumped out of their seats as a loud “HOO-WHOO!!” sounded from the back of the auditorium. Mutterings of “fuck” and “jesus christ, dude” sounded as the multitude of students turned around to see a beaming Mr. Reyes marching down the aisle.  
“Hell-ooo, students! It begins~! The season of rehearsals is upon us! WHAA!! This year, we will be preparing Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream”.

Christine threw her hands into the air. “YES!” She shook Jeremy’s shoulder. “YES!!!”

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was all excited over Shakespeare.

As rehearsal continued, Jeremy grew increasingly anxious over his plan to give Christine the chocolate Shakespeare. He got distracted so often, rehearsing what to say to her over and over again. When rehearsal ended, Jeremy walked shyly over to her as she gathered her things. “H-hey, Christine,” His mental preparation was immediately forgotten as she looked up at him. “Um, I saw this and I, uh, I wanted to give it to you. So, uh, here.” He took out the chocolate and held it out for her.

Christine’s eyes widened as she looked at the object in Jeremy’s hand. “Oh wow, this really is very sweet of you, Jeremy,” she began. Her expression softened and she looked sheepishly up at him. “But, um, I think he got a little melted.” She delicately took the Shakespeare from Jeremy’s hand and held it up. Jeremy gaped at the bits of melted chocolate that were spilling out of the gold foil. Shit.

“Oh no, oh my god, Christine, I’m-I’m so sorry, I totally didn’t mean this--”

“It’s okay, Jeremy. Just-- Thank you for the sentiment.” She smiled up at him, but he couldn’t help but feel terrible about it. He made a mental note to add a tally to today’s Humiliation Sheet.

Christine slung her backpack over her shoulder and turned around, still holding the melted chocolate. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jeremy. Thank you for the chocolate.” She walked towards the auditorium doors as Jeremy watched her longingly.

Of course this didn’t go well. Well, it’s not that it went badly, it just wasn’t great.

Not long after that incident, Michael arrived to drive them both to Jeremy’s house. As Jeremy walked out of the school towards the familiar Cruiser, he smiled and laughed upon seeing Michael dramatically singing along to the radio. While he didn’t know the song, Jeremy could tell that Michael was purposefully singing off-key, slurring the words out of the window towards the taller boy.

“YeeeAAASS, with a boylike thaat it’s seriOUS” Michael serenaded. He couldn’t get through more than one line without laughing and hanging out of the driver’s side window.

Jeremy burst into laughter. “Jesus, dude, you’re so ridiculous! Stop hanging out of the window, man!”

At the same time, both boys looked at eachother and exclaimed, “Sir, please return to your assigned seat!” and erupted in giggles.

Their giggles were interrupted with Michael’s excited voice. “Get it the car, dude! We gotta go! I’ve got a new game for us to play”.

Jeremy laughed as he opened the door, sitting in the passenger’s seat. “Hey man, miss me?”

Michael leaned over the center console, leaning his back onto Jeremy. “Oh, yes, I couldn’t get through another second without seeing your beautiful face~” He sat up suddenly. “How long have you been wearing your binder?” When Jeremy pointedly looked out the window, Michael’s face fell into a frown. “Jeremy.”

Jeremy looked back at his best friend, smiling sheepishly. “I’ll change out of it when we get back?” His face immediately changed. “Hey! You‘re probably still wearing yours, fucker!” He laughed, playfully shoving Michael’s shoulder.

Michael laughed. “Alright, alright, you got me. Oh! Hey, I love this song!” He bopped his head to the familiar Anamanaguchi song as he drove out of the parking lot. The two boys sang along to the same music as always as they drove to Jeremy's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't leave your binder on for more than 8 hours children


End file.
